In general, an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, is equipped with various functions (so-called image forming functions), and the functions include a so-called Nin1 copy function of collectively printing a plurality of sheets of original images on a single sheet. Further, the functions include an insertion function of performing printing while inserting insert sheets between specific pages, and a synthesis function of synthesizing an original image with a specific image and outputting the synthesized image. A single image forming apparatus can perform printing by combining a plurality of printing functions typified by the above-mentioned functions.
On the other hand, printing systems have been proposed which realize a printing function not provided in an image forming apparatus, using an external apparatus (information processing apparatus).
For example, there has been proposed a printing system in which when a user designates a predetermined function via an operation panel (console section) provided in an image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus sends a request for the function and image data of an original input thereto to an external apparatus (see PTL 1). The image forming apparatus receives processed image data subjected to image processing by the external apparatus, and performs printing according to the processed image data.
In this case, a storage section of the image forming apparatus stores in advance programs (control programs) for controlling the console section and screen resources for the display of the console section, which are adapted to image processing functions provided in the external apparatus. Therefore, when the version of an image processing function of the external apparatus is upgraded, it is required to upgrade the version of the associated control program and the associated screen resources of the image forming apparatus as well. In other words, the programs provided in the image forming apparatus depend on the functions (i.e. programs) of the external apparatus.
On the other hand, there has been proposed a printing system in which a web page provided by an external apparatus is displayed on an operation panel of an image forming apparatus, and various applications stored in the external apparatus are executed according to operations performed on the web page (see PTL 2). In this example, an image forming program stored in the image forming apparatus operates in association with the applications. In this case, a storage section of the external apparatus stores in advance the applications, screen resources for inputting parameters to the applications, etc.
Therefore, it is possible to upgrade the version of each of the applications independently of the image forming apparatus. However, the version of the image forming program stored in the image forming apparatus is not upgraded along with the version upgrade of each associated application, and hence a function realized by the application cannot be used in combination with printing functions of the image forming apparatus. In other words, it becomes impossible to operate the functions of the external apparatus and the functions of the image forming apparatus in a cooperative manner.